


Monika and Kotori fuck

by ranissupercool



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dub/Noncon because it's drunk sex, F/F, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, kotori has a peen, like really heavy piss focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranissupercool/pseuds/ranissupercool
Summary: Kotori really wants to fuck Monika. Also Kotori's a nasty creep.





	Monika and Kotori fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdamamiTomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/gifts).



> I'm so sorry. I'm not even that into piss. Also I don't condone like, anything Kotori does in this fic. Maybe I'll write something cuter with her next time... Next fic is definitely going to be more tame.

Kotori really wanted to fuck Monika.

She was fairly certain it was an interest shared among a lot of the people from school, but unlike those people, Kotori wasn’t too worried over whether or not Monika was out of her reach. They’d become good friends in the short time they’d known each other, having met because Monika rather frequently seemed to enjoy sitting in on μ's’ practice sessions on the roof. Besides, as a school idol, she was more or less on Monika’s level anyways. If anything, maybe she was out of Monika’s league. But no, her issue was something different from that.

It was that Monika, as smart and charismatic as she was, was surprisingly  _ dense _ . It was something Kotori hadn’t been expecting. She’d been flirting really heavily with Monika for a while, though, and either she was playing hard to get or the girl just didn’t realize she was being flirted with. Of course, just telling Monika she wanted to fuck would be way too much, but what else she could do?

Get her utterly smashed enough to not mind anything Kotori said or did, of course. Kotori wanted to feel guilty about the idea, but the thought of seeing Monika powerless and at her mercy was just  _ too good _ .

It was surprisingly easy to obtain the alcohol-- her mother didn’t try to keep it hidden, and Kotori was pretty sure she didn’t mind her taking some anyways. As long as she didn’t do anything too stupid… Ah, maybe she would mind. Oh well. Of course, it would be suspicious and harder to get Monika super drunk if it was the just the two of them, so she invited Nozomi along to assist. She would have liked to see Honoka or Umi drunk, but it just wouldn’t have worked… Umi would never have agreed to it, and Honoka would probably blab to Umi about it before it even happened.

Nozomi understood, however, and she invited Maki along as well. They seemed to have something going on that Kotori was pretty curious about. They weren’t open about it, though, so Kotori would respect that.

For now. She couldn’t help but be nosy about her friends’ relationships sometimes ♪

Monika was reluctant at first, claiming not to approve of underage drinking, but she actually gave in pretty quickly when she realized no one else cared about that-- not even the serious Maki. Kotori wasn’t sure if it was peer pressure so much as a sense that she felt like she was expected to refuse in the first place, since Monika seemed curious about trying it from the start.

Now, it was a bit further into the evening, and Maki had drunk… Kotori wasn’t sure, but definitely way too much in such a short time. No one was even bothering her into it; she was just doing it to herself. Was she just eager to get drunk? Nozomi, meanwhile, had only had a couple of drinks, but she didn’t protest or question Maki when she stood and dragged Nozomi towards the bathroom with her. Huh.

“They’re funny,” Kotori commented with a small giggle. She had tried not to drink too much, but there was this fruity tasting drink that just tasted really nice… She had no idea what it was, since all of the bottles were unlabeled, but damn, it was good. She turned to Monika, who had actually been responsibly pacing herself but was definitely not sober. “How’re you doing, Monika? Having fun now that you know the cops aren’t coming to get us for drinking?”

“I-I didn’t say anything about the police, Kotori…” Eh? Be it from her drunkenness or embarrassment, Monika stuttered… Now that Kotori got a good look, there was a soft pink tint to her cheeks as well. How cute…! Gosh, Kotori just wanted to mess her up so bad… “It’s kinda nice, though. Warm. I guess something like this can’t hurt once in a while...”

“Yeah!” Kotori smiled. They continued like that for a little bit, with Monika sipping at her drink and Kotori mostly just watching. Around when she thought maybe she should make some kind of move soon, Monika sighed.

“What are they doing in there…?”

“Hm? Maki and Nozomi? I dunno, whatever two people do in a bathroom together…”

Monika frowned, shifting her legs a bit and not saying anything more. Kotori wondered what was wrong, but she soon realized it was actually pretty obvious.

“Need to pee?”

The color on Monika’s cheeks deepened slightly, and she nodded. “A bit.”

“Well… I dunno if the bathroom’s gonna free up anytime soon--” A random bang could be heard from the bathroom as soon as she said that. She wondered if someone should check up on them… “Oh, but you can always go outside, I guess.”

“I-I’m not doing that.”

Kotori giggled. “Suit yourself.” She sort of had to go herself, but it was a pretty minor urge. She considered jokingly suggesting that Monika put on a diaper, but she didn’t want to turn her off too much. ...Though now that Kotori thought about it, it would be cute. Damn her kinks. “I-If you want, though, maybe we could do something to distract you from it…”

“Like what?”

“Like, umh… Boob-touching?”

“...What?” Aah, Kotori said something weird, didn’t she? She just sort of blurted out what she was thinking… “Boob-touching?”

“I-I, um, what I mean is…” Kotori wasn’t sure what she should say, but if she backed out now, she would probably lose her chance to make a move entirely. “...I want to touch yours? So…”

Monika stared at Kotori, hopefully just still trying to register the suggestion and not staring because she was weirded out… “Um… I’m not against it, but why mine? They’re nothing special.”

Seriously?

“ _ Because _ … Gosh, Monika, you’re so dense…”

“Me? Dense? Wait, wha-- ack--” Monika let out a startled noise as Kotori pushed her into the floor, holding onto her shoulders. “Kotori?”

“Figure it out yourself, dummy…” Kotori leaned down and pressed her lips against Monika’s, causing her to make another surprised noise. Her obliviousness was cute, but god, could it be frustrating. This should fix that.

So Kotori thought. But when she pulled away, Monika stared dazedly up at her and mumbled, “I’m… confused…”

She just kissed her again. After pulling back again, she pulled Monika’s shirt up, ignoring her questioning noise as she removed and tossed the garment to the side. Monika put up basically no resistance, apparently not understanding but not minding Kotori’s advances. She must have been more drunk than Kotori thought. Still… 

“Hold still for a sec, okay Monika?” She got only a nod in response and reached up to tug Monika’s ribbon out of her hair. Holding Monika’s wrists up above her head, she then began to tie them together. It was just for the visual appeal more than anything; Monika clearly wasn’t about to struggle, and Kotori wasn’t sure she could bring herself to go through with this if she did.

But… gosh. Pulling back to get a good look at Monika, she was so  _ adorable  _ like this. So defenseless underneath her… This was incredibly morally questionable. In fact, more than questionable, it was definitely wrong of her to do. Getting Monika drunk to fuck her, that was wrong. Kotori couldn’t deny, however, that her actions were giving her more thrill than guilt. That probably made her a bad person, huh?

She looked over Monika once more, and she couldn’t stop the smile that came to her face. Aah, she was just hopeless, wasn’t she?

“You’re staring…” Monika muttered, snapping Kotori out of her thoughts. “This is kind of kinky. Taking my shirt off and tying my hands up… What are you trying to do?”

“Monika… I know you’re not that oblivious. You know where this is going… Unless you just want to hear me to say it?”

“Mmm…” Monika turned her head away, and Kotori blinked. “I mean… I dunno. Yes? Maybe...”

...Was she embarrassed? Was that what was going on here? Kotori felt a rush of  _ pure goddamn arousal _ going through her, and it was all she could do not to just squeal at how cute Monika was in that moment. Yep, absolutely hopeless.

“Well, then if you insiiiist…” Kotori ran her fingers over Monika’s skin, just above her bra, and then squeezed one of her boobs, causing Monika to let out a tiny moan. “I guess, what exactly I plan on doing… is to, um… well, fuck you? Gosh, that’s not a very polite way to put it, but…” She giggled. “I wanna completely have my way with you, and you’re not gonna do anything about it. Are you? It’s okay if you actually  _ want _ me to stop, but...”

“I-- I mean, uh… That’s…”

Kotori leaned in and kissed Monika’s forehead, smiling at the distressed whining she made at her own inability to English. “You don’t have to be nervous… Not that I mind if you are, either. It’s pretty cute to see, if I’m being honest… You’re really cute in general. That’s why I’m doing this, y’know? I just can’t resist~”

“There’s a proper, um… o-order to these things, usually…”

So Monika said, and maybe she was right. That didn’t mean Kotori cared, though, which she made obvious when she pulled her skirt and panties down to free her hard-on. Monika only got a small glance before instinctively closing her eyes and whimpering as Kotori moved down slightly to kiss and nip at her neck.

And bite-- rather roughly, at that. Just once, to see how Monika would react. To her surprise, Monika didn’t complain-- rather, she seemed to enjoy it, as she moaned in what definitely didn’t sound like pain. Interesting~...

However, as Kotori reached down to touch Monika through her panties, she noticed that Monika was pressing her thighs together tightly. It would be difficult to progress with Monika doing that, so she looked at her questioningly.

“...I-I… can’t… I really need to pee…”

...Ohhh ♪

“Aw, Monika… You know it’s not healthy to force yourself to hold it in like that…”

“W-Well… Nozomi and Maki’re still…”

“It’s okay.” Kotori was trying to sound soothing, but the effect was rather lost with the grin showing on her face as she tugged Monika’s legs apart, only causing her to squirm more. “Just relax and let it out here. It’ll be fine.”

“Kotori, there’s n-no way I can do that…!”

“It’s fine~ I’ll deal with the cleaning. And if you’re worried about other people knowing, I won’t tell anyone~ Don’t worry…”

“B-But… but…”

Kotori just gently pulled Monika up into a sitting position. Sure, she was going to make Monika piss, but she wasn’t going to make Monika lie in it. That would be a bit much. Her bound wrists were now down and pressed against her chest as she clenched her fists. Kotori had to admit, she was doing a really good job at holding it in. Although she wasn’t sure if it would last much longer, judging by the tears she could see threatening to leak from Monika’s eyes. Heh, leak…

Even with this new position, Kotori still held Monika’s legs apart, but then she had an idea. She crawled in-between her legs, now keeping them from closing with her body, and pressed her index finger against Monika’s vaginal entrance, over her panties. Monika whimpered hard, and Kotori only responded by using her free hand to hold onto Monika’s shoulder, preventing her from moving even further.

She felt a little bad for Monika, yeah, but this was way too fun. Kotori then began slowly dragging her finger upwards, eliciting a gasp from the poor girl. Upon reaching where her clit should be, she used two fingers to pinch down  _ hard _ .

Monika squeaked loudly in surprise and pain. As expected, that was her limit. She let out a weak whine, and the faint sound of Monika wetting herself could be heard, her panties and skirt quickly growing dark with wetness. What didn’t soak into her clothing ended up spilling into a puddle on the floor underneath her and Kotori.

“Awww, see? That wasn’t so hard…” Kotori smiled, very clearly more than pleased with the results of her work. She took the slightly moist finger that she’d used to tease Monika and moved it across the floor, getting the tip of her finger wet before putting it into her mouth.

Monika was still pretty dazed from what had just happened, but Kotori’s actions seemed to snap her out of it and caused her to give Kotori a look that was both positively  _ offended  _ and extremely tired at the same time. “...That’s… disgusting…”

“Eheh~ Lemme help you with that.” There was, again, no resistance as Kotori helped slide Monika’s skirt and panties off, pulling her a bit away so that she didn’t have to sit in her own piss. What Monika didn’t expect, though, was for Kotori to take the panties and… put the wettest part of them into her mouth, continuing to look Monika straight in the eye as she practically sucked the moisture out of them. Jesus Christ.

Monika stuttered a bit, clearly unsure as to how to respond to this. The two of them may have both still been drunk, but it was like Kotori had no shame whatsoever!

Kotori took advantage of Monika’s slightly-open mouth and kissed her, catching her off-guard and pushing the liquid into her mouth. She held Monika close, so she was more or less forced to swallow the stuff, coughing a bit when Kotori pulled away, still smiling that same smile.

“See? It’s not thaaat bad…”

“Bleh…” Monika stuck her tongue out. “Wh-Why did you make me do that… No, it’s still nasty, sorry. Geez, you said you would clean up, so… do it…”

“Already?” Kotori pouted and pulled Monika closer, pretty much in-between her legs.

“Yes, already! The smell is making me dizzy… Geez, and you’ve had  _ that  _ out this whole time…”

Kotori wasn’t sure what she was referring to at first, then she realized that Monika meant her dick. Whoops. “Well, it’s super uncomfy keeping it in my clothes while it’s like that… besides, I gotta pee too…”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to wet yourself now… a-and it may be some kink of yours, but you’re not doing it on me!”

“I won’t, I won’t… but what about in you?”

“In--!? That… that doesn’t sound healthy,” Monika muttered. “And I’m not into it…”

“Come on, it’ll be fine! I’ll be sure to make you cum after…”

“Don’t want to.”

“...Please?”

“You’re really desperate to do something gross…” Monika deadpanned, sighing. “What are you willing to do in return besides that?”

“Anything!” Kotori exclaimed without hesitation, and Monika blinked.

“A-- Anything?” A nod was given. “...Well… Okay, but if you don’t make good on that offer, I’ll never speak to you again.”

“Eh? Really? You’ll actually let me!?”

“Yeah, but I get as much time as I want to decide what I want you to do! And that’s in addition to uh… making me c-cum. A-And you have to do all the work.”

“I’ll do my best!” Excited, Kotori leaned in and kissed Monika again, this time more quickly.

“You still taste gross…”

“Sowwy.” Kotori chuckled. “Can I move you?”

“Now you ask… Sure, whatever.” Aaah, despite getting Monika to agree to this, it seemed she was a bit upset. It was hard to feel bad when Monika was acting so cute, but maybe Kotori should make it up to her after this…

Well, that could wait. For now, she got Monika onto her hands and knees-- well, elbows and knees. Her balance was a little off with her wrists tied up, but she couldn’t bring herself to untie them when she looked so nice like that! Monika didn’t complain, so Kotori figured it was fine. She then got up onto her knees and pressed the tip of her dick to Monika’s entrance, taking ahold of Monika’s hips for the sake of her own balance.

“You ready? I’m gonna put it in if you are.”

“As ready as I can be, I guess…”

And Kotori pushed her dick in, Monika’s piss making for surprisingly decent lubricant. “Ah, wow! You don’t seem like you’d be, but you’re really tight… This isn’t your first time, is it?”

“My first time participating in a pee kink? Yes. First time having sex, um, no…”

“Oh? Then I wonder if you’ve used anywhere else before?” Kotori groped Monika’s ass and got a roll of the eyes in response.

“D-Don’t even think about asking if you can. At least treat me to dinner or something…”

“Ehh? I made us some food before we drank, though…” 

While Monika was distracted with the weird mid-sex conversation, Kotori went ahead and pushed herself all the way in. Monika couldn’t help moaning a little bit in response, but she was apparently more invested in responding to Kotori’s statement first. “Of course, that doesn’t count… You’d have to take me out somewhere. Preferably not somewhere that’s overly big on meat. And while I’m not asking you to spend a lot and I don’t mean to sound shallow or anything, a fast food place on the first date is a bit…”

“Mhm, mhm. I’m gonna let it out now, okay Monika?”

“Yeah, okay… This is going to feel weird…” Monika gave a small sigh and closed her eyes, internally preparing herself.

Finally, Kotori stopped holding it in. Monika made an “eep” noise at the feeling of warm liquid shooting into her, and she couldn’t help but make some strange noises at such a weird, foreign feeling. Honestly, as gross as the thought was, the feeling itself really wasn’t all bad…

This went on for some time, Monika suddenly wishing her wrists were untied so that she could cover her mouth and at least somewhat muffle the noises coming out of her mouth. It was embarrassing… Still, she managed to hold out until Kotori was done, letting out another sigh at the same time that Kotori let out a satisfied groan.

“A-Are you finished…?”

“Mhm! It felt really good…”

“It… didn’ feel horrible,” Monika mumbled. “Though my stomach feels gross. And the smell is kind of overpowering…”

“Mmm… Would it help if we got things cleaned up a little before I make you cum?”

“I dunno, I’m tired… I might not stay conscious for that long, to be honest…”

“W-Well I could fuck you now I guess,” Kotori said, unsure, “but would you even be able to cum…?”

“D-Don’t worry about it! Come on, just fuck me…” Monika wiggled her butt slightly, reminding Kotori that her dick was still erect and inside her.

“Eh?”

“What?”

“You said fuck…?” It was pretty unusual. Kotori was fairly certain she’d never heard Monika say fuck before, so she felt the need to point it out. Monika wasn’t very amused by that, though.

“G-Gah, geez Kotori, just do it already…” Monika huffed, and then she began to move her hips against Kotori on her own. It was pretty sloppy, but it did as intended and prompted Kotori to move as well. As her dick went in and out of Monika, she noticed the actions were also pushing her piss out of Monika’s pussy. Huh.

She leaned forward and groped at Monika’s chest as she continued to slam her pussy, still turned on but getting pretty tired herself. She’d like to take her time, but she should probably get this over with quickly, or else she might pass out before either of them cum…

Well, at least she could tell that Monika was enjoying herself. Or she could only assume, since Monika’s moans were much less restrained and more frequent now, and she wasn’t complaining about anything anymore.

Eventually, she felt herself getting close, and she was pretty sure that Monika was, too. So she picked up from Monika’s barely-intelligible stuttering, anyways… Anyways, Kotori got a couple more good thrusts in before burying herself as deeply into Monika as she could, letting out a loud moan herself as she came inside Monika and felt Monika cumming inside her. She wasn’t really sure who came first, and she didn’t really have time to dwell on it, really, because her vision was already fading to black.

She woke the next morning to an overly bright light and a pounding headache, immediately raising her arm to cover her eyes and letting out a whimper. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Eh? Monika’s voice? Kotori felt herself being sat up, and she hesitantly lowered her arm from her face.

“Ow ow ow… Gosh… I-Is this what a hangover feels like? How much did I even drink?” The night was a bit of a blur, honestly… She immediately noticed that she was on a couch, wearing pajamas, and that Nozomi was sleeping on the other end of the couch, drooling on the couch arm.

“Enough, apparently. Seems like Nozomi and Maki passed out in the bathroom last night, although Maki’s woken up already.” Kotori looked up, and Monika seemed  _ really goddamn composed, _ all things considered. She was wearing clean clothes that she definitely had to have taken from Kotori’s closet, for one, and she wasn’t showing any sign of having a hangover herself… “Your head hurt? I might not have experience with getting drunk, but I know enough about hangovers. I have some water and pain meds here, so go ahead and take them.”

“O-Oh. Thanks.” As Kotori washed down the meds, she struggled to remember everything that happened the night before-- until Monika spoke up again, that is. She rested her arms on the couch next to Kotori, knees on the floor, and leaned her head against Kotori’s lap.

“Don’t forget to make good on your promise, by the way.”

Kotori blinked. Ah… Right… Now she was remembering everything all at once. A lot happened, didn’t it? Wasn’t Monika mad? Kotori totally took advantage of her, right? Well, if she wanted Kotori to keep her promise, that was really the least she could do, so she nodded. “Mhm…”

“So there’s dinner, of course. I have a place in mind already, actually! No drinking this time, though.”

“Mhm.” After a moment, Kotori reached down and patted Monika’s head. It was right there, after all, and Monika didn’t seem like she was about to complain.

“Ah, that feels nice… Oh, next time we do uh… sexual stuff, I-I get full say in what we do, okay? It was totally one-sided last night… and you didn’t even clean up like you said you would.”

Kotori giggled a little and nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. Um, also…”

Huh, Monika sure had a lot of demands. Kotori vaguely remembered that they didn’t exactly agree Kotori had to do multiple things, but she supposed this was fair. She didn’t mind doing what Monika liked, anyways.

Monika’s distressed face was cute, after all, but her happy, satisfied face was great too.


End file.
